I Lose
by AnnaTW
Summary: Tony and Pepper have a chat about talent shows.. it somehow leads to Pepper demanding a kiss from Tony. Tony/Pepper obviously.


**My second one-shot for Pepperony. I love this couple, Robert Downey Jr is gorgeous 3 Let me know what you think! (:**

"Look I just think they're over rated is all" Tony walked in behind Pepper into the mansion after a long day at Stark Industries. Tony had his hands in his suit pockets, looking very relaxed for having just had a very long and very boring meeting with finance.

"Wait, Pepper, how can you even say you think that talent shows are over rated?... People get noticed for things they're good at" Tony was shocked she could say something like that. Pepper walked through to the kitchen and popped her things on the counter. She turned round and saw Tony had followed her and was standing a few metres from her, hands still in pockets.

"Well, it's just a bunch of wannabes trying to make a name for themselves in a country which is already brimming with celebrities" Pepper said smiling; arms crossed now looking back at Tony.

"Come on Pep, if you had a talent, wouldn't you want to be noticed and admired for it?" Tony asked shifting a little closer to her. "You got any hidden talents I should know about Miss. Potts?" Tony had a sparkle in his eye and smirked. Pepper gave him a mock-disapproving look.

"When are you going to stop flirting with me Mr. Stark?" Pepper said, trying to busy herself with her Blackberry. She was feeling a bit hot under the collar with the way Tony was looking at her.

"As soon as you agree to go on a date with me Potts" Tony said, cocking his head to the side with another smile on his face.

Pepper didn't know what to say or do anymore. She liked Tony, come on who wouldn't? He's a genius, a complete charmer and absolutely gorgeous! And she couldn't deal with the constant flirting coming from him, she came very close to jumping him at the office today. So Pepper made a decision for herself, she was going to get Tony Stark out of her system.

"Fine, kiss me" Pepper said with a sigh, looking Tony dead in the eye. Tony had a look of complete disbelief. Did Pepper Potts just tell him to kiss her? He immediately straightened up and took his hands out of his pockets. He was about to ask if she'd made a mistake until she cut him off.

"Come on Tony, you're always teasing and flirting and staring at me. I'm giving you a pass to show you that it's all pointless. You have no effect on me" complete lie! The teasing and the flirting and the staring sent Pepper over the edge, she couldn't take it. But she wasn't going to admit that. She had to beat Tony at his own game. She had to win.

Tony was still standing where he had been the whole time, mouth now slightly hanging open. He then thought this could either completely destroy their friendship or could be the start of something beautiful. Not that he was complaining that Pepper Potts had just told him to kiss her. But she made it sound so... awkward. Like she was doing him a favour by giving him a 5 minute pass. Well, Tony wasn't having any of that. He wasn't a charity case.

Tony was going to make the most of this.

"Just kiss me Ton-"Pepper was cut off because Tony had crossed the floor in record time and pressed his lips against hers. He had his hands on her cheeks and was pressing his body up against hers. Before Pepper could react, Tony had pulled away, but only by millimetres. They were both breathing heavily and rested their foreheads together. After about 2 minutes of dead silence, except for their breathing and racing hearts, Pepper talked.

"See... no effect" Pepper told him through her heavy breaths. Eyes still closed. She had to get out of here before it went too far and her rule book for professionalism went out the window. But she couldn't pull away. One of Tony's hands was still on her face and the other had made its way down to her hip.

"Hold on there Potts... i'm not finished" Tony was now staring at Pepper's face, her eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly open.

"You see, you said I could kiss you. But you didn't say how much I could kiss you..." the hand that was on Pepper's cheek slowly started to trace a path down Pepper's neck.

"And you didn't mention where my hands could be during this 'freebie' you've given me" the hand carried on its journey to the front of her chest and followed the line of her necklace down between her breasts. Tony slowed he movements and wound his arm around Pepper's waist and reached her back.

"I want to make the most of this Potts..." his hand lowered until it was at the small of her back. And dangerously close to her bum.

"Especially if after this you decide I still have no effect on you" Tony was staring at her the whole time. Her breathing grew heavier and shallower. Her arms were paralyzed at her sides, she didn't want to stop Tony's movements and didn't want to ruin this magic moment between the two. Pepper noticed that Tony's voice grew huskier and sounded hungrier as he went on. Tony leaned in even closer so that their bodies were melting into one another's and his lips were ghosting hers.

"Because you see Pepper, you definitely have an effect on me" as Tony whispered that against Pepper's lips, he leaned in. Brushing his lips against hers, pleading with Pepper for her to respond his kiss. She couldn't offer him a kiss and then not kiss back that would be unfair. And Tony thought he was doing a pretty good job at seducing her.

Tony sighed and pulled away. He looked her dead in the eye for a moment and then down at his shuffling feet. He gave up and thought she was maybe getting ahead of herself. She probably just wasn't ready for them yet. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and mumbled something about 'having a good day tomorrow'.

As Tony went to walk away, down-hearted and... eager for human contact. Pepper snapped out of her trance because she couldn't believe how much of an effect Tony had actually had on her. She didn't care about beating Tony's game anymore, she just wanted him. Plain and simple, she wanted Tony.

"Oh stuff it, I lose" and with that, Pepper pulled Tony back by his arm and crashed her lips into his. After a split second of shock, Tony responded to the kiss and wound his arms back around Pepper. Pepper parted her lips and granted Tony's tongue access to her mouth. One of her hands gripped the back of Tony's neck, whilst her other one threaded into his hair, digging into his dark curls. Tony gently pushed Pepper back so she was sandwiched between him and the counter. Tony's hands started to roam her body, sneaking under the hem of her shirt and onto her soft skin.

They parted when oxygen became necessary and smiled at one another. Tony's hands were now rested on the counter, either side of Pepper. Pepper's hands were still tightly wrapped around Tony's neck, just so he didn't drift too far.

"You lose huh Pep?... understandably with me." Tony said with a cheesy smile on his face, being completely full of himself as always. Sure, he was a charmer, but it had taken him 10years to crack Pepper Potts and get her. Pepper just rolled her eyes and smiled lightly, leaning in closer.

"I never lose, Mr. Stark" Pepper whispered against Tony's lips until leaning in and pushing her lips back against his. Smiling into the kiss, both with a feeling of complete bliss.

**END. Well let me know what you think of this one. Just to say, I don't have anything against talent shows, just needed something to write about. I had a bit of writer's block and just thought of that. (: HAPPY WRITING TO ALL!! AnnaTW x**


End file.
